Caitoshi
by KiwiFruit07
Summary: You all know the romance between Caitlyn and Fred and Satoshi and Catherin, but what about that untold one between Caitlyn and Satoshi? One-shot, complete. Implied OC/Fred, implied OC/OC


**I just love the screwed up lives of these guys. X3 This is during their second year, and it might be helpful if you read Lost Loves before this. ^^'**

* * *

Caitoshi

As the twelve year old Caitlyn Lumbach looked over her Potions essay at breakfast, she thought, _I wonder why Satoshi Ueda is such a big deal around here?_ Being in only her second year at Hogwarts, of course she wouldn't understand. Third year Satoshi Ueda was the most handsome boy in his year, being half British half Japanese. He was naturally charming, seducing, everything you'd want in a guy. Which was probably why he cycled through girlfriends every hour.

"Caitlyn, sister, what are you doing?" Catherin, Caitlyn's twin sister, trotted up to the Ravenclaw table and slid onto the bench beside Caitlyn. Caitlyn peered at Catherin with her teal eyes.

"Just going over this potions essay. I feel horrible, like I didn't do any good at this." She admitted, shrugging slightly.

"Sorry to tell you, mate, but Snape hates you." Catherin said, nodding seriously and placing a hand over her heart.

"He hates you too, because we look so much alike. And because of that time we switched days…"

"Hey, I NEVER agreed to that!" Catherin wailed, her blonde hair falling in her face.

"Yes, but you did something _bad_. I'm sure Satoshi was SO proud of you," Catherin's face turned a deep crimson. She was definitely one of Satoshi's fan-girls, always following him and giggling every time he just picked up a quill. Yes, Caitlyn's sister was one of _those_ girls.

"Blimey, Caitlyn, you make me blush," She giggled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Catherin. Unfortunately for Catherin, as if on cue, Satoshi and his gang (including the Weasley twins and the Lumbach's cousin Jeffrey) stalked up to where the girls were sitting. Satoshi sat on the bench like it was a horse, leaning on his elbow which was propped up on the table.

"So…Carly Lunchbox." He said, grinning. Caitlyn stared at him for a moment, but she too soon cracked a smile.

"Caitlyn Lumbach. Nice to meet you, Ueda Salad." Caitlyn stuck out her hand and proudly shook Satoshi's, grinning from ear to ear. Behind Satoshi, still standing, Fred Weasley looked somewhat nervous. George clapped him on the back and whispered something into Jeffrey's ear, making the plump boy smirk. Satoshi smiled, cocking his head flirtatiously.

"So, Lunchbox, d'ya wanna go out with me?" Caitlyn's eyes widened, Catherin looking envious of her sister. Caitlyn swallowed, and glancing quickly at her twin (who was very pale), nodded ever so slowly. Both Catherin and Fred looked like they wanted to faint. Catherin; Caitlyn could explain. Fred; No one would ever know. Satoshi's face lit up, and as he walked away, he kept pointing at Caitlyn saying to everyone he passed, "That's my girlfriend!" When he was out of earshot, the Content Catherin disappeared and out came I'm-Going-To-Maul-You-And-Maim-You Catherin. Caitlyn shrunk back and started shoving spoonful of spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Hypocrite!" Catherin shouted, storming away. Caitlyn shook her head.

"That made NO sense…" She muttered. _Why did I say yes? How did he do that? He is like…a WIZARD—wait, he _is _a wizard…never mind…_ These thoughts played through her mind. Like a broken record. Repeating themselves.

SATOSHI UEDA! DO YOUR HOMEWORK! SATOSHI UEDA! STOP FLIRTING WITH HER! SATOSHI UEDA! WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME?

Caitlyn penned in her journal, sketching out a plan for Satoshi to break up with her. Caitlyn couldn't just date Satoshi in front of her own sister, whom of which (as we previously mentioned) was currently in love with the very boy Caitlyn was dating. "This is definitely an issue…" Caitlyn muttered, looking at the plan. She looked at Cho, Marietta, and Arietta (they were often mixed up), who were all sitting on Cho's bed and giggling.

"What is it, Caitlyn?" Cho said, a smile on her dainty Asian face.

"Well, according to this, I break out in the argument with him after Defense Against the Dark Arts, but his class at that time isn't anywhere NEAR that classroom!" The three girls stared at Caitlyn like she was mental.

"Caitlyn…why would you want to _break up_ with _Satoshi Ueda_?" Arietta said. Caitlyn gave a menacing glance.

"So many girls will hate me, including my own sister, so shut the bloody heck up, would you?" The three's faces contorted into something of shock and annoyance mixed into one. Cho shook her head.

"That's quite alright, I understand." She said softly. Marietta giggled.

"Cho _fancies_ Cedric Diggery from Hufflepuff." She said, clapping her hand to her smiling mouth. Caitlyn rolled her eyes, closing the journal and walking out of the dorm room. She walked down the stairs and over to a large window in the Common Room, leaning out of it.

"Oh, I don't get it! What does he see in me that isn't in Catherin?" She muttered to no one in particular. An older third year boy with dark golden hair was staring at Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed, smiling at the boy, who in turn had a pink shade slowly creeping up on his cheeks. _See, why can't guys like HIM ask me out?_ She thought. She shook her head, turning back to the blue sky out the window.

"Hm, I guess Plan A can begin…This'll be fun…" Caitlyn said deviously, rushing past the boy and out of the Common Room.

"SATOSHI VINCENT UEDA!" Caitlyn screamed the next day during breakfast. Several people sitting around the table looked at her with smirks on their faces that said, "Ooh, Satoshi's in trouble," Many people had heard of Caitlyn's…slight anger issues…and when she became angry no one wanted to rumble with her. She slammed her hands on the table where Satoshi was sitting and he jumped as he looked up at her, a pancake hanging out of his mouth.

"Hum?" He muttered. Caitlyn ripped the pancake from his mouth, throwing it down the length of the table. The pancake landed in one girl's cereal. She jumped up, squealing, "It's raining pancakes!"

"PANCAKES ARE FOR EATING, NOT FOR HANGING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Caitlyn screeched. By now, several people from the Gryffindor table were watching this scene. Satoshi had the most confused look on his face. Fred watched intently and Caitlyn gripped Satoshi's face, still telling him off for pointless things. He felt his stomach drop when Satoshi smirked and kissed Caitlyn full on the mouth. Caitlyn counted the seconds of how long the kiss lasted. Seven seconds. _Blimey, no wonder people want to go out with him…he's a bloody good kisser,_ Caitlyn thought almost guiltily before pulling away from Satoshi.

"UGH, SICKO!" She wailed, but in her head she was thinking, _victory! _Satoshi silently got up from the table, looking at a watch around his wrist.

"C'mon, we're going to be late for class." He said, fairly serious. Caitlyn scurried after them.

"Satoshi, why're you ignoring me?" She said, clinging onto Satoshi's arm.

"Caitlyn, go to your own class," Caitlyn gasped.

"SATOSHI, ARE YOU TRYING TO AVOID ME?" Satoshi sighed, turning to Caitlyn.

"What do you want with me?" He groaned, then turned away and ran up the stairs. A small crowd was forming around them. Caitlyn smirked. She dove for Satoshi, catching his ankle. "What the bloody h**l?" He shouted. He gripped onto the banister railing as Caitlyn pulled, laughing manically.

"You will never get away from me, Satoshi Ueda!" The crowd was getting larger, with people laughing and muttering. "I will hex you, I swear it!" Caitlyn said, still tugging on his ankle with one hand and pulling out her wand with the other. Satoshi held onto the banister for his life, attempting to push himself up onto his feet and desperately trying to get as far away from Caitlyn as possible. Several gasps came from the crowd just as Caitlyn raised her wand, and Caitlyn knew why. Professor Snape had just emerged from the crowd, Draco Malfoy standing proudly at his side. Snape sneered, walking over to Caitlyn.

"Miss Lumbach, detention for physically abusing Mr. Ueda. Mr. Ueda, detention for damaging the staircase_. _Fifty points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for public display of affection. And Miss Lumbach, I'm telling you right now to let go of Mr. Ueda and put your wand away before you get another fifty points taken from Ravenclaw." He said. Caitlyn shoved her wand in her back pocket, smirking victoriously.

"Please, Professor, she's a mad woman! I wasn't doing anything! I was only trying to get away from her!" Satoshi begged. His hair was more askew than usual. He was breathing quickly, his shoulders falling and raising in time with his huffs of air. His shirt had come un-tucked, and his tie was loose. He glanced at Caitlyn. "I'm breaking up with you…God, if I had known you were _this _wild…" He muttered, walking away. Inside, Caitlyn felt like she was the queen of the world. Catherin shoved through the crowd, walking up behind Caitlyn.

"Ooh, Caitlyn, wait until Mum hears you got detention! She won't be too pleased with this…" She was muttering, chewing on her fingernails. Secretly Catherin was pleased with her sister. She had managed to get Satoshi to break up with her, so now Satoshi was free to be hers! But still…Her sister was a rebel. She had gotten detention! Oh no…This meant Catherin had to keep up the goodie-goodie act. Sure, Caitlyn had pulled a few pranks on the teachers, but she had never actually gotten a detention afterwards!

Caitlyn was proud of herself. She had never done such a thing, but she actually got a crowd from it! Fred walked shyly up to her. "H-hey, Caitlyn. Why'd you do that?" He said. Caitlyn shrugged, yet she blushed.

"Oh, I don't really like Satoshi…" Fred looked shocked.

"Really? Usually after Satoshi kisses the girl she falls head over heels for him…" he said. Caitlyn swallowed, looking at the ground.

"O-oh…I, er, like someone else." There was a long silence except for the students around them.

"Right. Well, ah, see you later, Caitlyn." Fred said softly, and he walked up the stairs to catch up with George, Satoshi, and Jeffrey. Caitlyn couldn't help but think, _Definitely the best day ever._

* * *

**And I'm currently looking up random Hetalia videos, mostly Denmark X Norway...(You comment, 67OtakuGirl24X3, and someone's getting strangled at our next meet). BUT YEAH. It took me like, a day to complete this. But whatever. **

**I would love reviews~!**


End file.
